The Nightmare Before Christmas
The Nightmare Before Christmas is a 1993 American stop-motion musical fantasy film directed by Henry Selick and produced by Tim Burton and Denise Di Novi. The film was produced by Touchstone Pictures and Skellington Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The film was released on October 29, 1993. Plot Jack Skellington is the king of Halloween Town, a world filled with monsters, ghouls, and witches. Jack leads the citizens in celebration every Halloween, but grows tired of the same yearly routine. While he and his ghost dog Zero wander through a forest, Jack accidentally opens a portal to Christmas Town, which is ruled by Santa Claus. Overjoyed at the concept of Christmas, Jack returns to Halloween Town to tell the citizens of his limited perception of the newly discovered town. Jack soon becomes obsessed with Christmas and decides to usurp the role of Santa Claus and take over Christmas. Sally, a rag doll created by mad scientist Dr. Finkelstein, is assigned to help Jack with his scheme, but secretly feels that his plan will end disastrously. Jack sends a trio of children named Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnap Santa. After the trio initially bring back the Easter Bunny, they succeed in abducting Santa after a second try. Against Jack's wishes, the trio then deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, the infamous boogeyman, who tortures Santa. As Christmas arrives, Jack prepares to fly off in his sleigh pulled by several skeletal reindeer, but Sally attempts to sabotage Jack by adding fog juice to the well, obscuring Jack's view. However, Zero's bright nose allows Jack to make his way through the fog, to which Sally responds by attempting to free Santa Claus. However, Oogie Boogie captures her as well. Meanwhile, Jack's attempts to spread Christmas joy goes disastrously, as his terrifying presents spread horror throughout the town. Eventually, the military shoots Jack's sleigh, causing him to plummet into a cemetery. The Halloween Town residents, having witnessed Jack getting shot down, presume him dead and mourn his apparent demise. However, Jack survives and immediately regrets his decision of trying to take control over Christmas. In order to set things right, Jack and Zero return to Halloween Town and arrive in Oogie's lair just as the boogeyman is about to kill Santa and Sally. Jack rescues the two and confronts Oogie, who attempts to kill Jack utilizing several death traps. Jack manages to evade the traps and pulls one of Oogie's strings, ripping off his burlap sack and revealing him to be a hive of bugs. The bugs are incinerated while one of them is crushed by Santa, destroying Oogie. Santa then admonishes Jack before setting off to restore Christmas. Afterwards, Santa returns to Halloween Town and lets it snow in reconciliation between him and Jack. Jack notices that Dr. Finkelstein has created a replacement for Sally, who heads towards the graveyard. Jack follows Sally to the graveyard and reconciles with her, culminating in them kissing. Cast *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington. *Danny Elfman as Barrel/Clown with the Tear Away Face. *Catherine O'Hara as Sally/Shock. *William Hickey as Dr. Finkelstein. *Glenn Shadix as the Mayor of Hallowen Town. *Paul Reubens as Lock. *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie. *Edward Ivory as Santa Claus. *Susan McBride as the Big Witch/WWD. *Debi Durst as Corpse Kid/Corpse Mom/Small Witch. *Greg Proops as Harlequin Demon/Devil/Sax Player. *Kerry Katx as Man Under Stairs/Vampire/Corpse Dad. *Randy Crenshaw as Mr. Hyde/Behemoth/Vampire Corpse Dad. *Sherwood Ball as Mummy/Vampire. *Carmen Twillie as Undersea Gal/Man Under the Stairs. Category:Films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Skellington Productions films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Stop-motion films Category:Christmas films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Disney films Category:Monster films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Thriller films Category:1990s films